


Wet Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood, Dogs, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, River Styx (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cerberus makes a mess.[Note: Originally posted December 2020. Minor edits].
Relationships: Cerberus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Dusa & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 27





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I edited this twice (albeit minor stuff) within a short time span, I decided to just respost it. This is the final version.

At that moment, the young prince realizes that playing fetch in the house is, in fact, a terrible idea. (He told Cerberus that he would only throw it _once_ and did so in the direction of the entrance thinking that’s where the giant hound would cause the least amount of damage _._ Of course, the bone skidded into the river). Cerberus emerges from the River Styx with a large bone in one of his mouths, soaked in blood. Large bloody paw prints tread the carpet and pools around the hound. It’s much darker than his red coat and glistens in the house’s dim lights. One of the hound’s heads licks the other, trying to clean it’s face with little success. Blood’s a rather stubborn substance after all. 

Zagreus stares at the wet hound with wide eyes and his heart skips a beat, well aware of what’s about to happen. He can already hear his father’s booming voice reprimanding him. 

“Oh no.” 

Cerberus shakes furiously—a blur of red, wet fur. Blood paints the ceilings, the walls, and the floor. It’s over soon enough, but Zagreus continues to look upon his canine friend in horror, who only stands there wagging his tail. 

The large hound places the bone at Zagreus’s feet and nudges it with one of his noses. Another head gives a happy bark while the other pants heavily with its tongue hanging out, ready to go again. 

“We’ve made quite the mess here,” is all Zagreus manages to say as he takes in the corridor’s current state. It’s gonna take an eternity to get all these stains out. Not to mention, Cerberus, the mighty guardian of the Underworld, desperately needs a bath—and that’s easier said than done. 

The hound whines when Zagreus doesn’t move and nudges the bone again. 

“Sorry boy,” Zagreus says. “But I think that’s enough playtime for today. Father’s definitely not going to like this …” 

Neither will the servants, of course. They’re already overworked. Perhaps Hades will assign the task to Zagreus. If not, the young prince will certainly help. While not the most exciting work, cleaning isn’t something he’s above, especially if he’s to blame for the mess. 

Maybe Zagreus can get a head start on it. But how the actual hell is he going to clean this up before his father returns? His business in Elysium won’t last forever.

A high pitched shriek and the clatter of a feather duster hitting the tiled floor comes from behind and Zagreus turns on his heels to find a green gorgon head hovering in the corridor’s entryway. Her slithering locks hiss in distress as they take in the scenery before focusing on the dirty canine towering above him. All the color drains from her scaly features. 

An extra pang of guilt grips the young prince’s heart when he remembers that she’s new. The gorgon, Dusa, had only started a few days ago. 

“My apologies for the mess—” Zagreus steps forward, preparing to catch her if she faints— “I’m more than willing to help out.” 

Seemingly gathering herself, Dusa takes a deep breath before speaking in a shaky voice. “Could … Could you please escort Cerberus to the baths, Your Highness? I’ll go, uh, gather the other servants.” 

Zagreus turns to glance at the bone still resting on the floor at his feet. 

That he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
